¿Quién es?
by WingzemonX
Summary: Esa figura oscura y aterradora, volvió a materializarse ante ella una vez más. Siempre lo hacía en los peores momentos de su vida, después de todo; ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo en el último?


**[Villainous / Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends]**

 **¿Quién es…?**

 **Por  
WingzemonX**

Cada débil inhalación que era capaz de hacer, por más pequeña que fuera, terminaba siendo extremadamente dolorosa, como una apuñalada profunda y traicionera en el pecho. Su mente le proponía sin cesar que quizás sería mucho más simple, y mucho menos doloroso, simplemente dejar de respirar, dejar todo ir, para al menos disfrutar esos pequeños segundos restantes de alivio. De alguna u otra forma, ese sería el resultado final, ¿o no?

Pero el resto de su cuerpo se rehusaba a hacerlo. El resto de su ser respondía a sus instintos más primitivos, y luchaba hasta el último instante por seguir con vida, aunque sólo significara prolongar aún más esa tortuosa agonía.

Frío, sentía mucho frío. Pero no el frío normal de los días nublados y húmedos tras haber cesado la lluvia, en los que salía a saltar feliz en los charcos de la calle, por más que sus padres le dijeran que no lo hiciera. No el frío normal que creaba disfrutar un cremoso y delicioso helado de fresa, recorriéndole lentamente su lengua y garganta. No el frío normal de estar a la intemperie en invierno, jugando en la nieve con sus amigos. No era el frío normal que venía de afuera, que se sentía en la piel y la ponía de gallina. Este frío venía desde adentro, se originaba desde su pecho, y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, abriéndose paso entre sus músculos y huesos, desgarrándolos con cada avance.

Había una única parte de ella que no sentía fría: su costado izquierdo. Pero tampoco es que lo sintiera caliente; lo único que lograba sentir en ese sitio, era dolor, un dolor intenso y punzante, como cientos de agujas clavándose una y otra vez. Pero no eran agujas lo que en esos momentos le atravesaba el cuerpo desde su espalda, hasta sobresalir por el frente, erguido en línea recta, señalando al ya inexistente techo. La imagen de aquel hierro oscuro, sobresaliendo de su piel blanca como si fuera una parte más de su cuerpo, ya que había pasado justo por el área que su camiseta blanca ombliguera dejaba al descubierto, fue una imagen demasiado grotesca para ver más de una vez; sin embargo, tuvo que hacerlo, infinidad de veces durante ese prácticamente eterno lapso de tiempo. Irónicamente, esa varilla de acero era lo único que la sostenía en ese lugar, pues gran parte del piso también había desaparecido, y sus pies simplemente colgaban, sin oposición, sin fuerza, como si sus medias naranjas simplemente estuvieran colgando solas del tendedero.

Había mirado una y otra vez a su alrededor en busca de algo o alguien, pero sólo vio destrucción y escombros; partes de metal y ladrillos esparcidos por todos lados. No había fuego, y eso le sorprendió un poco al principio; ¿no hubo explosión?, de eso no estaba seguro. Pero al final, eso ya no le importó.

Había gritado hasta al cansancio por ayuda, y nadie le respondió.

Había llorado hasta que las lágrimas se le secaron, y luego ya no le quedó nada más.

Ni sangre, ni lágrimas, ni voz, ni fuerzas, ni aire.

Eso era todo, ¿no?

Sólo quedaba cerrar los ojos, dejarse llevar. Terminar con eso de una vez; eso era lo que más añoraba en esos momentos. Ya no le importaba su abuela, sus amigos, ni nada más; sólo quería que todo eso terminara de una maldita vez… Dormir, dormir y ya no despertar nunca más, sin con eso podía dejar ir todo ese dolor.

Sus ojos apenas y se entrecerraron, lo suficiente para comenzar a ver borroso su alrededor, y entonces lo notó por primera vez, moviéndose entre los rincones oscuros, asechando desde cada silueta enmarcada por la luna, que proyectaba lo que quedaba de aquella construcción y del objeto que se había estrellado con ella.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, y lo pudo percibir con mayor claridad. Ese ser alto y delgado, esa sombra oscura y aterradora, se materializaba de nuevo ante ella; quizás, nunca se iba en realidad. Siempre estaba ahí, pero se volvía clara su presencia en los peores momentos de su vida. Estuvo ahí cuando era maltratada y molestada en la escuela. Estuvo ahí cuando era incapaz de dormir debido a su miedo a los fantasmas. Estuvo ahí cuando sus padres murieron. Estuvo ahí en cada mala experiencia, momento triste, momento de enojo, momento de confusión… ¿Por qué no habría de estar ahí, en ese su último y más trágico momento?; parecía lógico.

Notó como se le acercaba caminando con tranquilidad desde aquel rincón oscuro; ni siquiera se detuvo a reparar en cómo era que caminaba por el suelo ya desaparecido con tanta naturalidad, como levitando en el aire. Cada vez que lo veía, era más alto, más fuerte… más oscuro. ¿Se alimentaba acaso de su desgracia? ¿Por eso siempre se le aparecía en esos momentos?

 _"_ _Pues entonces, atáscate"_ , pensó en su cabeza, con toda la claridad que le quedaba. _"Toma toda la que quieras, toma todo de mí. Chúpame hasta la última gota y déjame seca. Ya no tengo nada más que dar…"_

—¿Y enserio eso es todo? —escuchó como su voz profunda, penetrante, fría, le invadía por los oídos. De alguna forma, su sólo sonido, apaciguaba aunque fuera un poco su dolor, por lo que internamente deseó que le hablara un poco más. Y aquel ser, así lo hizo—. Tantos niños y amigos a los que ayudaste. Tanto esfuerzo, tanto estudio, tantas sonrisas falsas que mantuviste día tras día, aunque por dentro te estuvieras muriendo del miedo, y de la tristeza. ¿Y todo para qué?

Se colocó justo a su lado, y se agachó de cuclillas muy cerca de ella. Su apariencia era demasiado caracteriza: con su largo saco, su sombrero de copa alto, sus manos enguantadas, su chaleco y corbata, y ese ojo brillante que sobresalía como la luz de un faro cortando la oscuridad a mitad de una noche nublada. Pero no era un ojo en realidad: era un monóculo.

A su mente le vino la imagen del Sr. Conejo, y eso le provocó tranquilidad por unos instantes. Pero no tenía sentido pensar en él, pues su monóculo estaba en el ojo opuesto. Había, por supuesto, muchas otras cosas que no encajaban, pero principalmente esa fue la que más le indicaba la identidad real de esa criatura.

—Pero éste no será tu final, querida —volvió a pronunciar con el mismo tono, con la misma profundidad, con la misma malicia que entrecogía sus oídos. Notó como inclinaba su cuerpo hacia el suyo, lo suficiente para sentir su aliento frío quemarle su ya de por sí magullada piel—. Si tú te vas, yo me iré contigo, y no tengo pensado que eso ocurra. Tengo muchos planes que ejecutar y muchas cosas por construir. Y no voy a dejar que lo arruines por éste simple… accidente...

Tomó su rostro con fuerza con una mano, y lo apretó entre sus largos y fuertes dedos; ella sólo soltó un agudo gemido de dolor. Sujetó su cara, haciendo que la viera directamente al ojo que no se escondía tras su monóculo, pero que aun así apenas y era visible debajo de las sombras que proyectaba su amplio sombrero negro. Ese ojo estaba obscurecido, como una fosa negra sin profundidad; mirarlo, era como mirar a la absoluta nada.

—El mundo estará a mis pies, y tú lo harás posible. Piensa en lo más horrible que tu mente pueda imaginar. Aquello que te mantenía despierta de niña, aquello que creíste ver que se llevaba a tus padres aquella noche, arrastrándolos lejos de ti, con sus uñas arañando los tablones del piso. Imagina tu peor pesadilla, tu peor infierno, y déjalo formarse en tu cabeza. Deja que lo peor de lo peor tome consciencia y vida propia… Deja que tus más oscuros pensamientos sirvan de mi fuerza… sirvan para terminar de darle forma al peor ser que haya pisado este patético mundo… ¡Dame lo que necesito y nuestras supervivencias estarán seguras! ¡Hazlo!

Apenas y era capaz de entender lo que le decía. Todo le daba vueltas, y el dolor había vuelto a acrecentar. Gimoteó un poco, y lágrimas volvieron a recorrerle sus mejillas; al parecer aún le quedaban algunas para derramar.

—¿Quién… eres… tú…? —logró soltar entre sollozos ahogados, apenas logrando ser escuchada.

La boca de aquel ser se estiró hacia los lados, formando la mueca de sonrisa más horrible que hubiera visto en su vida, y enseñándole toda esa hilera de afilados colmillos verdosos.

—Tú sabes quién soy, Frankie —le respondió con un susurró que sonó como si hubiera sido pronunciado por cientos de voces a la vez—. Soy tu… Amigo Imaginario…

Y en ese instante, todo en su cabeza hizo explosión. Su alrededor se hizo pedazos, y su cuerpo igual. Todo, sencillamente dejó de existir en un simple parpadeo.

* * *

Demencia se despertó de golpe con un agudo grito en la garganta. Se sentó apresurada en su cama por mero instinto, y se quedó así por un largo rato, respirando tan agitada como si acabara de correr un maldito maratón, y mirando a la absoluta oscuridad que la rodeaba. Pasó su mano derecha a tientas por lo que alcanzaba de la cama, sintiendo con sus dedos la suavidad de las sabanas; realmente estaba ahí, ese no era el sueño. El que pudiera tocar y sentir todo eso, lo hacía real, ¿o no?

Pero allá también sentía; ese dolor, se sentía demasiado vivido. Instintivamente llevó su mano hacia su costado, cubierto únicamente por la muy delgada tela de su camisón rosado. No parecía haber nada ahí; ni varilla de hierro, ni herida, ni sangre.

Se llevó su mano izquierda hacia su cabeza, pasando sus dedos por sus mechones rojizos; el resto de su cabello verde limón, se encontraba totalmente suelto, y algo desarreglado. Presionó sus dedos contra su cabeza, hasta incluso clavarse un poco las uñas en la piel. Dolía… pero era un dolor real.

Todo estaba bien. Sólo había tenido una pesadilla… pero ella nunca tenía pesadillas; de hecho, ella ni siquiera soñaba. ¿Cómo entendía un concepto que nunca había experimentado o que nunca le habían explicado? No era tan lista… ¿o sí lo era?

Su respiración se fue normalizando poco a poco, hasta volverse casi inexistente. Se calmó, y poco a poco su mente fue saliendo de ese estado lucido del sueño, al irracional que era su estado normal. Pero antes de caer de nuevo en ese maravilloso y hermoso estado, en ese en el que no existían ni los miedos, ni el dolor, ni las preocupaciones, un último pensamiento la inundó, postergando dicha caída un poco más.

—¿Fran… kie…? —susurró muy despacio, arrastrando un poco las silabas—. ¿Quién es… Frankie…?

 **¿FIN?**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 _No tengo mucho que decir, sólo una locura que se me ocurrió, y simplemente tenía que escribir. Me divirtió mucho como desde el inicio la gente señaló el parecido entre_ _ **Demencia**_ _y_ _ **Frankie**_ _de_ _ **Mansión Foster para Amigos Imaginarios**_ _, y esperaba que alguien escribiera algo al respecto, hasta que me dije "¿Y por qué no yo?", y de ahí surgió este pequeño Oneshot. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusta la idea?_

 _Espero_ _ **Villanos**_ _termine confirmándose como una serie completa, y así podamos saber un poco más de_ _ **Black Hat**_ _, Demencia y el resto de los personajes. Y si es así, quizás me anime a escribir algo más en forma de dicha serie. Pero sólo el tiempo lo dirá._

 _Gracias por leer. Los invito a pasarse por mi_ _ **Blog Personal**_ _y mi_ _ **Página de Facebook**_ _para estar al tanto de todos mis Fanfics, Historia Originales, Reseñas y Dibujos. Nos leemos pronto._


End file.
